(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal conductive cylinder installed with U-type core piping and loop piping for being installed within the thermal storage body (500) composed of natural thermal storage body, such as shallow surface of the earth, or pool, lake, river, ocean, etc, or artificial objects in solid, or gaseous, or liquid state; wherein the thermal conductive cylinder installed with U-type core piping and loop piping is constructed through that the piping segments of fluid inlet terminal and/or outlet terminal of the U-type core piping and loop piping are directly made of thermal insulating material, or thermal insulating structure is installed between the inlet terminal and the outlet terminal; so as to prevent thermal energy loss because of thermal conduction between adjacent piping segments of inlet terminal and outlet terminal on the same side when thermal conductive fluid with temperature difference passing through.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, thermal energy loss often occurs in U-type piping device of U-type piping heat exchanger, because of thermal conduction by temperature difference between adjacent piping segments of fluid inlet terminal and fluid outlet terminal installed on the same side when fluid with temperature difference passing through.